Broken Heart
by Jadebird
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with you best friend


Broken Heart

By Jade

As I drove to next Nitro and Thunder taping I was listing to Lana thanking me for hooking her up with Sean she was so happy it was sickening. But of course I was having bad case of green-eyed monster. I had secret I kept close to my heart that I wouldn't tell anyone. But of naturally I told someone in a drunken state of mind I did tell someone Sean and he never let's me forget he now keep's telling me he going to tell this guy that I was in love with. "Oh by the way where are the guys?" I asked Lana. "They are flying in for the show I knew you hate to fly so I told Sean I would drive in with you." Lana said. "Ok now what is Sean up to?" I ask nothing Lana tell me. "You are full of crap Lana you know he up to something." I say with evil smile." If you don't want to believe me so be it." Lana said. "Get out of town Sean didn't tell you anything? He had to tell you something that is up to something and I know it." I tell her. "Even if he did I wouldn't tell you." Lana says. What ever is only response to her.

We got to show and the guys were there Sean had this somewhat evil smile on his face. Lana gave Sean kiss hello and told him she would be back she was going get new outfit she wanted me to try on for the show Lana had become the clothing person that what she liked to be called. It was nice it was back and blue outfit flames on sides of the legs it looked like Sean's shorts but flames were in Chuck's color light blue. "Do you like them? "I made it myself." Lana said with a big smile "Yes it is great" I said. I walk into the hall and Chuck and Sean were standing there and they smiled at me and said they loved the new look for the last two months I have been wearing my old Insiders outfits. So now I looked like Sean and Chuck valet. 

"Ok Lana lets go I want to go to hotel and get a shower so I can get some to eat!" I yelled at Lana. "All right I am coming!" Lana yelled back. "Hey where do you want to eat?" Lana asked as she came running up. "I don't know maybe to Ruby Tuesdays." I tell her. Sounds good to me she tells me. We get into my car and drive to hotel we checked in and I had ton of messages from Eric telling me to come to his room once I freshen up. Well I told Lana I would meet her down stairs once I found out what Eric wanted.

Well I went to Eric room and he had me come "Jade I have some bad news it about." I cut Eric off "Am I fired?" I asked "no I am firing you no I got a call from your mom Jade in about your sister Georgia she was in train crash and she died. "Oh my God no-no she can't." "Does Billy know?" I asked. "Yes he just lefted. I think he went to bar to get drunk." Eric tells me. "Thank you Eric for telling me personally I have to find Billy before he gets himself into trouble." I say trying to force a smile as I leave I hear him calling someone telling them to I am going to need a friend and what happen to my sister. 

I went down stairs I found Lana and told what Eric told me about Georgia. She gives me hug and tells me that Kevin and Dallas went to find Billy for me. They found him all right already drunk as can be Kevin had him over his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh and I couldn't stop. This how I dealt with pain and death getting drunk was Billy's 

Way to deal with it. I asked Kevin to take Billy to his room and sit on him that him and I have to go back to Ohio to help our mother. And I didn't need him drunk. Kevin told he would do this for me.

I got to my room I sat on couch and started to cry and couldn't stop there was a knock at the door I yelled to go away I didn't want to see anyone. The next thing I knew my door came open it was Chuck. "To bad you're not going to be alone." Chuck told me. I screamed at him to get out but it didn't work so the next thing I knew I punched him. "Do you feel better now?" Chuck asked. "No now leave!" I yelled at him. "To fucking bad I am not leaving you alone." Now sit so we can talk." Chuck said. "I don't want to talk I just want to be alone. Ok with you?" I tell him "NO it either me or Sean that you talk to." Chuck tells me. I fell to the couch and sat there not say anything all I could do was cry. Chuck took me into his arms and held me and let me cry when I stopped crying he asked me if I wanted to go and get something to eat. I told him yes that I wanted to go and get something to eat. We went to Ruby Tuesdays we sat there and talked for over 4 hours and we went back to my room I we talked some more when he asked me something I couldn't believed "Is it true that you are in love with me?" Chuck with this look in his eyes that tell me that he hopes it true, "Yes it true." I tell him and I kissed him. I was like time stopped for just for a moment. 

The next morning I went to Kevin room and got Billy who had killer hang over and all I could do was yell at him "THAT GOOD DUMB ASS THAT YOU HAVE A HANG OVER!" Kevin and Dallas were laughing knowing what a bitch I can be. I stopped at Lana and Sean room lucky for me Lana opened the door "Lana can you give this to Chuck?" I said as I had her a CD. Sure she tells me. "What on it?" She asked. A song I tell her. Lana went back to her I could hear her say" here Jade told to give this to you." Lana told me he listed to it right away and smiled when he heard the song

It's hard for me to say the things 

I want to say sometimes 

There's no one here but you and me 

And that broken old street light 

Lock the doors 

We'll leave the world outside 

All I've got to give to you 

Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me 

Thank you for loving me 

I never knew I had a dream 

Until that dream was you 

When I look into your eyes 

The sky's a different blue 

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise 

If I tried, you'd make believe 

That you believed my lies 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

You pick me up when I fall down 

You ring the bell before they count me out 

If I was drowning you would part the sea 

And risk your own life to rescue me 

Lock the doors 

We'll leave the world outside 

All I've got to give to you 

Are these five words when I 

Thank you for loving me 

For being my eyes 

When I couldn't see 

You parted my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

When I couldn't fly 

Oh, you gave me wings 

You parted my lips 

When I couldn't breathe 

Thank you for loving me 

Two weeks would pass before I would return to wcw as I walked in with Billy we got a lot of people telling us how sorry they were for are lost we thanked them and all I wanted to do was find Chuck. I saw Sean "Were Chuck?" I asked "down at the ring missing you." He told me. "Oh by the way thank you for opening your big mouth." I said with a smile. He just smiled as I walked away I see Chuck sitting on ring doing photo shot he see me and asked for a break. "Hi there." Chuck says "Hi I missed you." I tell him. "So were do go from here?" Chuck asked. "I say we take one step at a time." I tell him. "Ok I will let you get back to your photo shot. Just then he grabbed me form behind and tuned me around and pulled me into a very deep kiss. All I could do was smile I think I found true love. 

the end

Words from Bon Jovi's Thank You for loving me


End file.
